Late Night Talks
by Sassy08
Summary: A few late night talks lead to something else... Rogan


Title: Late Night Talks

Summary:- A few late night talks lead to something else... Rogan

"Can't sleep kid?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Rogue sitting at the island with a pint of ice cream in front of her.

"Yeah. Could you get me a spoon?" She asked pointing to the drawer across the room. He smiled and groaned at the same time. He walked over to the drawer and returned with two spoons. He wasn't an ice cream person but whenever this happened, he always ate it with her. So she smiled gently at him as she took one of the spoons.

"So you wanna tell me about it?" He asked her as he put his spoon into the ice cream.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to play dumb. She looked down at the counter and turned away slightly.

"Oh c'mon kid." He said. "You're only up at night eating a full pint of ice cream when you can't sleep because of one of my dreams." He hated that she got his nightmares. It was his fault she did too.

"They weren't all yours this time." She said putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Oh really?" He said a little happy. Maybe his dreams were finally fading and she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. "Then what was it about?"

"I'm not sure." She said swallowing. "I remember having a number burned onto my arm. I know I've seen the number before too. I just don't know where."

"Something tells me that ain't it?" He pushed her on.

"Then I remember flashes of your dreams." They stayed silent a moment. "You don't have those every night, do you?"

"No. Not every night."

"But you did tonight." Logan froze. "Didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're awake now, and I can feel it." They both looked down almost afraid to look at each other. He knew what she meant and it surprised him a little. "I can always tell." She looked away again. "Sometimes I think about going in and waking you up but…" She faded off when she realized what she was going to say. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him when he realized it too.

"Oh." Was all he could get out. He really traumatized her that night he stabbed her.

"So…" She said trying to break the awkward silence. It didn't work. They still sat there eating, not saying anything.

"How's uhh, school?" He cleared his throat looking straight ahead.

"It's okay. It's been a little shaky now that Bobby and I broke up."

"Why?" His head snapped towards her.

"Bobby's friends never really liked me to begin with and not too many people want to come near me. Jubilee and Kitty still treat me like a person but..." He noticed her poking at the ice cream with her spoon.

"Well," He reached out and put his hand on her gloved one. "It's their loss." She looked up and saw that there was no joke in his eyes. She smiled expecting him to let go and looked away.

"Thanks Logan."

"And if anyone tries messin' with ya, just send 'em to me." He moved his hand and let her continue eating.

"I can take care of myself ya know."

"Yeah I know. But it always helps to have someone be there for you and help you out."

"Who helps you?" She dared to ask. Although it was quiet, she knew he heard her. "Well?"

"No one kid." He said looking down.

"Oh." She bit her lip and looked away trying to hide her disappointment. He took a look at her and noticed her sad face. "What are you so afraid of?" She asked with a little snap and ice in her tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you refuse to believe that people care? Why are you so afraid to say how you feel?" She turned toward him. "Why is it, _Wolverine_, that whenever someone gets close you push them away?" He stayed silent not wanting to answer. "Or run away."

"Look kid," He turned towards her and she cut him off before he got to start.

"No. Not kid. I'm 18. I'm not a child Logan."

"I know how fucking old you are Marie." His eyes said he was sick of this game. "But I could be over a hundred years old. You'll always be a kid to me."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" She asked. "If it's age you're worried about, don't be. Society already doesn't accept us so I don't think a little thing like this would matter. And everyone here is expectin' it."

"Marie, that's not it."

"Well if it's my mutation," She slowly pealed off her glove. "I have a secret." She reached up and to her surprise, he didn't back away scared. He trusted her completely.

When her fingers touched his face, he jumped a little. He relaxed as soon as he realized there was no pull or pain. He reached up and took her bare hand forgetting whatever anger or feelings he had a second ago.

"When did you…?" He wasn't sure what to say.

"Yesterday." She answered smiling. As much as he tried, he couldn't let go of her hand. He was worried that he'd never get it back. "No one but the professor knows."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready for them to know." He looked at her confused. "It's going to be overwhelming and I don't know if I want that to happen." She moved her hand slightly, caressing his cheek and he dropped it realizing that he still had it. "So…?" She asked hopefully.

"Marie, that's not it." He groaned.

"I don't give a damn about what society thinks and your mutation wouldn't have stopped me." Her eyes sank thinking she had misread him all these years.

"I should…uhh…" She stood up and walked out, tears coating her eyes. Logan put his face in his hands and growled slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want to. Everyone knew he wanted it just as much as she did. That little southern girl stole his heart years ago but he still didn't really want to admit it.

Logan knew he's end up hurting her somehow. The Wolverine would hurt her. She was right. Whenever someone got close, he pushed them away or ran. And this time would be no different…unless he stopped her.

"Marie!" He yelled trying to stop her. He found her in the hall on the way back to her room. "Marie, wait."

"Logan I got it okay." She didn't even turn around.

"Marie." He said with a sigh as he caught up with her. "Look at me." He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "I didn't-" He paused as her mutation kicked in. She quickly removed her wrist from his grip.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Logan!" She watched covering her mouth as he regained his strength. "I'm sorry!" She continued to apologize and by now she was getting loud.

"Shhh, come here." He said trying to make her be quiet. He didn't need the entire mansion up. He quickly lead her a few doors down into his room. "Relax, I'm okay." He said once they were in.

"Sometimes I turn my power back on when I get mad." She explained. "I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry about it." He took a deep breath and began to try to apologize himself. "I think I gave you the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I can't." Her heart sank once more. She looked down sad and upset. "I just can't Marie." Her head snapped back up. He saw her tear coated eyes turn mad, and it broke his heart.

"No Logan." She said coldly. "It's that you won't." She walked past him and out the door.

* * *

The next night, she lay awake in bed with tears in her eyes. They had ignored each other all day and had tried not to run into each other. She wished last night had never happened, that she never opened her mouth or her heart to him.

The tears didn't form from last night alone though. She knew he was having nightmares again tonight. She hated knowing and wasn't sure if she wanted to wake him. She didn't want a repeat of last night.

Finally she got up unable to stand the guilt and pain of knowing. She slipped on her robe and looked at the clock. 2:25.

She slowly opened her door and snuck into the hallway. Stealthily, she walked a few doors down and twisted the knob making sure no one heard it. She got in and closed the door just as carefully.

Logan lay there twisting and jerking. Without any thought of his claws, she moved toward him. She touched his arm and gently said his name.

"C'mon wake up sugah." She said shaking him softly. "Logan?"

His eyes shot open. He sat up so quickly that she jumped back. Without thinking, Logan lunged at her making her fall to the ground with him half on top of her.

"Logan!" She yelled. "Calm down, it's me!" He looked at her and his breathing slowed slightly. "It's okay."

"Shit Marie!" He stood up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Apparently I'm getting tackled." She laughed. He held his hand down and helped her up.

"You shouldn't be doing that." He told her pulling her up. He pulled a little too hard and she was inches away from him. And he still held her hand.

"It's worth the risk."

"No it's not." He broke away and sat back down on his bed. He sighed heavily. "It's really not."

"I'm sorry about last night." She said sitting beside him.

"Me too."

"I shouldn't have opened my mouth." She looked down.

"We both knew it was due sooner or later." They stayed silent for a little bit. "I'm not gonna leave you kid." She glared at him. "Think of it as a nickname cuz it ain't gonna change." He smiled.

"You left me once." She told him. "After the Statue of Liberty."

"And it was a mistake." He took her hand. "You're right. Whenever someone gets too close, I run." She looked up at him. "That's why I ran. I won't this time, I promise." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you some other way."

"You won't." She tried to reassure him. "I know you."

"And you know I've never had a real relationship or been able to stay for longer than one night." She turned his face towards her.

"Logan, I love you."

"Marie," He sighed. It was meant to be a protest but failed miserably. It sounded more like a sigh of wanting, a plea even. As he felt her put a slight pressure on his cheek pulling him closer, his resistance faded.

Soon enough, she no longer had to pull. He leaned down to her willingly. They unconsciously turned fully toward each other as their lips touched gently. At first it was cautious and soft as Rogue's hands slipped around his neck. Then, as soon as five seconds into it, it became hot and passionate. Their mouths opened to welcome the other's and Logan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

The kiss ended briefly and they opened their eyes. Logan looked at his situation and realized there was no going back, not now. He kissed her forehead then looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered to her. She smiled and pulled him closer. As they kissed, Rogue leaned back taking him with her. Logan put his hands out to stop him from falling on her.

They fell gently on his bed letting out years of passion and lust at the same time. Their minds and bodies melted. Neither had felt like that ever before.

It was Rogue's first real kiss and there was no other way she would have like it. It was perfect to her.

Logan pulled away letting them catch their breath. He reached up and put his hand on her cheek. He leaned down and placed small kisses on her jaw and down her neck to her shoulder where he stopped. He could tell he was getting ahead of where he should be. He couldn't smell fear and he knew she'd go with it if he wanted but he also knew it wasn't right, not right now.

He pulled up and looked at the woman beneath him. He eyes glittered with joy and love. He finally admitted to himself that this was right where he wanted to be. And she knew that.

Rogue lifted her head and kissed him once more before he rolled over beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"We should probably get some sleep. We've been up for two nights now I think." Rogue told him.

"Yeah. Night darlin'." He whispered pulling the covers over them.

"Night sugah."

* * *

Read and review plz! Tell me how this was, I'm always afraid they're out of charecter! 


End file.
